Harry Potter Is The White Prince
by computerman275
Summary: Re-write of Harry Potter is the White Diamond Prince. Harry finds out he has another relative who wants him. Her name...Emma Frost. AU after POA.
1. Meet Aunt Emma

**Harry Potter is the White Prince**

 **(This was reposted as a separate story since I ended up causing some shit and it was taking too long for FanFiction to update.)**

 **Chapter 1: A new family member**

 **A/N: (Late 2017 or early 2018) Good evening, stormtroopers! This is computerman275 reporting, and we're landing for the very first chapter of Harry Potter is the White Prince, the re-written version of an old story that I had adopted months ago.**

 **Sorry for the lack of new chapters. I was focusing on my new South Park story 'The Second Chance', combined with how I was dealing with being attached to the internet too goddamn much. Being attached to the internet caused me to prevent me from doing the hobbies that I love, from gaming to enjoying making content for all of my readers and followers. (Update: The Second Chance is no longer getting anymore updates. Also, while being attached to the internet was indeed a part of me not writing, the main problem I had was a writer's block since I lacked the feeling to write, and certain ideas I wasn't so certain of.)**

 **I mainly felt that I needed to get back on track with my stories, or else one would be getting attention every now and then, while the other two would just be sitting there collecting dust. Also, I am now an adult and can finally adjust to my stories without having massive doses of testosterone, as well with having less sexual innuendos. (That's the type of stuff I suffered from when I was writing my stories. Thankfully, they're finally over.)**

 **Before I start typing this document, I want to remind you of the changes to the story just in case if some of you didn't read the last chapter of the original version, which I bet is something half of you have probably done by now. (Update: Skip it if you read my old version. If not, proceed.)**

 **For one thing, Arsao Tome actually gave me the first seven chapter documents when I still owned my old PC, and he actually wanted me to edit them and add further detail into them. The reason they weren't edited was because I wanted to respect him for bringing up the base idea, and I felt that the edits would just make it feel like he had almost nothing to do with it. Sadly, that ended up turning out to be my virtual undoing, as many stopped reading after the first seven chapters. So as a result, while I will be taking the basic ideas of his story, and have mostly what he wanted in the story, I will be basically be making my own chapters from scratch.**

 **Secondly, Percy Jackson and the Olympians is not going to be in this version. I felt that they did virtually nothing to add to the story, and were mainly just...there. I also was going to drop them out of the base story completely because of their lack of participation into the story, as well with the fact that they did almost nothing as well. That, and the whole idea that the three gods would come together and make a kid with their DNA and have a sterile couple raise it makes no fucking sense to me, combined with how Percy Jackson has a bunch of retarded stuff in it. (One example is that the reason Artemis had decided to become a virgin was because it took days and nights for her brother Apollo to be born, which made her swear to be a virgin goddess and not like men after that. Like, really?! You hate men because it took days for your brother to be born? That's like deciding to not drive a car because it took days to drive from California to New York. You can't blame the time of something as a way to silence off something you could do.)**

 **Lastly, my knowledge of Harry Potter has expanded a lot because I have now seen all 8 films, and I have read about 5/7 original books. Anyway, let's start or else I'll be ranting all night. (Update: This line is full of shit, since some info has been forgotten over the course of my writer's block, and well, I may need to recollect certain parts. Thankfully, I still have the wiki to help me, so I'm not totally clueless.)**

 **Disclaimer: (Likely the only one in the entire story) I don't own Harry Potter, X-Men, Emma Frost, or the characters, objects and creatures present in the story. If I did, I'd be likely getting more than a million dollars a year.**

4 Privet State Drive...

July 23rd, 1994, 6:30pm...

Once again, another school year had passed, and once again, another summer with the Dursleys began. That kind of stuff for one poor Harry James Potter was annoying as hell.

Once again, the second he returned home, all of his stuff from Hogwarts was stuffed in a closet, and he had to deal with pretty much being a slave all over again. What a lazy thing for a teenager to deal with.

Harry just sat in his quiet bedroom, knowing he would have to start dinner any moment now. And like usual, he'd get very little of the food, while the Dursleys, mainly his cousin and uncle, would devour it all like a bunch of pigs that just got done laying around and doing nothing. Except maybe have him be beaten again of course by Dudley and his friends. And he couldn't do anything about it either, because not only would he probably endure a lot more pain by his uncle, but he also couldn't go to anyone on the block. Somehow, his relatives managed to convince everyone to not hang out with him or be around him, as he was supposedly a dangerous fooligan who only returned home in the summer due to him being in the St Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. Even if he did make a friend, that would have more than likely been scared off by his cousin.

Harry rubbed his head of messy black hair with his right hand, obviously wishing that the summer could finally be over so he could return to Hogwarts and learn more magic and be with his friends who he first met in the school, as well as see his godfather, Sirius Black, whom he found out wasn't an actual murderer all along. But sadly, even though that may be likely, Harry would still have another month left to go or so until he could finally start his fourth year.

' _I really wish I could get out of this house now.'_ He thought as he stared at Hedwig's cage. Before the summer, Harry was hoping he could finally leave the Dursley's for good and be with Sirius, and no longer deal with anymore sort of abuse the Dursley's tossed onto him. But sadly, he would have to wait until Sirius could gain a trial and be proven innocent of his crimes, because he was immediately sentenced and got no trial at all. In fact, the real person responsible for the murders of his parents and 12 muggles, which poor Sirius was framed for, was still on the loose, and his name was Peter Pettigrew, who was working with the Dark Lord and sold his parent's location out to Voldemort himself, leading to their demise and Harry being stuck in this mess.

"Don't worry, Hedwig. Only a month or so more to go." He told the owl. The snow colored owl hooted, but it wasn't a hoot of happiness, but rather annoyance. "I know girl, but we have to keep waiting. We'll leave eventually and not have to deal with them for another 10 months."

Right after Harry said that, there was a strong knock on the door. *Knock* *Knock* *Knock* Harry blinked in surprise at the sudden knock on the door. Usually nobody would be at the house, especially at 6 or 7 in the evening. There wasn't a meeting with Vernon's boss either, if there was, he would have been told to stay in his bedroom and make no noise at all. And Harry could tell that whoever was knocking was not for the Weasley's.

"BOY! ANSWER THE BLOODY DOOR!" Vernon barked, his voice louder than a bull charging up for violence. Harry sighed at his uncle's scream. ' _That man's going to have some serious bloody throat problems if he has to keep screaming for me to do something.'_ Regardless, Harry simply left his bedroom, and walked down the stairs, feeling calm for once in his life, and reached the bottom. He then opened the door, and what he saw standing outside was not what he expected.

Standing in front of the doorway was a woman. But it was no ordinary woman. The woman in question was about 5 foot 10, getting really close to being 6 feet tall, had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a white vest, cape, tights, boots, and even a white choker. She also appeared to be very young, as she appeared to be about her late 20's, or possibly her early 30's. She seemed to look at Harry with a smirk, but deep down she had love for him in her eyes.

Harry blinked when he looked at the woman. Never did he expect such a woman like the one in front of him right now actually come to his house dressed in all white and seem like someone who would want his attention. He wasn't being affected by his hormones, but this certainly made him wonder if it had something to do with the image he was seeing right now. "Uh, hello?" He said politely, although still very confused.

"You look so much like your father." She said. Harry blinked when he heard that. ' _How does she know my father?'_ He wondered. First he was looking at a woman who was dressed like if she came from some sort of party, and now, she knew who his father was. Strangely though, the woman in front of him was making him more nervous, not scared.

"Uh, can I help you ma'im?" He asked, a streak of nervousness sliding throughout his being. He was getting worried a little about this new person he had never seen before.

The woman blinked a moment after she heard him, almost as if she remembered something. "Oh! I'm sorry, I'm Emma Frost and I need to speak to the Dursley's." She said it in a fast and important manner.

Harry nodded and blinked a bit as his tongue licked his lips. "Please come in," He stood out of the way so she could enter, and he followed her into the main room, the kitchen of course. Vernon sat up from his chair and entered the room as well.

"Who was at the door, boy?" He asked with fake politeness as usual. He didn't need to answer, as soon as he turned his head to see Emma, he paled. Harry nearly laughed when he saw Vernon's face. Never had he seen his uncle go white in the face, except for possibly when Dudley got a pig's tail prior to his first year when he was eating his cake. "You." Vernon said with a deadpan voice, almost as if he had just breathed his last breath of oxygen.

"Hello, Vernon." The woman greeted, although her tone of voice suggested that she wasn't happy with him.

"What are you doing here?" Vernon asked with a very fearful voice, obviously worried that something would happen to him.

"To take my nephew off your hands." She announced with a serious voice. Harry blinked when he heard Emma finish. ' _My nephew?'_ Harry wondered. The last time he heard, the Dursley's were the only relatives he had that were still alive, and Sirius was still dealing with court problems.

"You can't have him!" Vernon barked at Emma, his face getting purple rather quickly.

"And why not?" Emma asked, waiting for an answer.

Before Vernon could make an excuse, Harry broke in. "STOP!" He yelled, silencing everyone in the room. "Miss Frost, I would happily take your place rather than this house due to how I've been abused for years, but seriously, what in Merlin's name are you talking about? You come into this house talking about this sort of nephew you have that lives here, and you think things are gonna go within a snap in your favor. That hasn't worked with me, especially with how I nearly died from every year I was in Hogwarts. Please, tell me why you are here and don't lie." Harry wasn't one that would instantly listen to someone and go with them. It sounded unfair, but he needed to make sure the person he was talking to was trustworthy, and not a sneaky liar behind their back.

Emma sighed, then looked at the teenage boy. "Harry, you are right, I should have come clean about this with you instead of instantly demanding things. Sure, I still need to take you off of their hands, but I should have explained." She paused a moment to suppress a hiccup, then continued. "You see Harry, your mother, Lily Evans, was adopted into my family when she was about 9 or 10 years old. She fled England due to how her sister Petunia was making a fuss out of her getting magic, while Petunia didn't, and she felt that with how her parents were treating her, she would probably feel like that she wouldn't experience anything challenging or actually feel like she had a real family and suffer no punishment if she did something wrong. She was my fourth sister overall, and the only adopted member of the family, and had been like that for years, even when she married your father. She managed to arrive in Boston, which even I am still curious as to how she managed to, but I believe it had to do with teleportation, and my parents found her alone. Mainly due to how my father wanted a successful heir, as well with how he noticed her magical presence, which he had her show a few times, he was impressed and took her in, and her addition was actually liked by me and the family. She attended Hogwarts when she got her letter due to despite a dislike to her parents and sister, she didn't hate England in general, so she attended every year, where she knew your father." Her story sounded a little off, and maybe could have more to it, but with how the Dursley's were very nasty, and judging from how her parents spoiled her mother, kind of making it seem like she was the only one who mattered, Harry decided to go along with it. He was still sketchy about the whole story overall, but it sounded believable to a degree. "You see Harry, when Voldemort started to become a serious issue, your parents didn't simply come out empty handed. They held out a list of people you would be placed with if they were to die, and if none of the people listed were available, you would be sent to an orphanage, and under no conditions were you supposed to be here."

Harry's eyes widen as his jaw dropped. His parents made a will that stated he was not supposed to come here? He didn't find such a will, but this certainly was something that caught his interest. He blinked though, and soon realized something. "Wait, if I'm not supposed to be here, then why was I sent here?" He realized the major problem with that.

Emma sighed again. "You see Harry, shortly after your parents were killed, you were delivered to this home by Hagrid due to arrangements to you being sent here. Sirius himself heavily disapproved of that, but it happened either way." She really was annoyed with Dumbledore for sending her nephew into an abusive household, but she would try to make the rest of Harry's childhood get on a good path. "And in case if you're curious, yes, Sirius was among the several people that was listed onto the will that would take care of you if your parents were murdered."

Harry was in shock, and also surprise at the same time. He wasn't fully certain, but from the fact that Sirius was among the people he was supposed to be raised by, he started to believe Emma. It sounded odd, but Sirius wouldn't let Harry down so easily. "Alright. Your story seems believable Miss Frost. Skeptical, but believable."

"That's Aunt Emma to you." Emma smirked. She then turned her attention back to Vernon, who was soon joined by Petunia as she also was very pale. She was dressed in a nightgown, possibly going to bed after supper was made.

"You are supposed to stay here until you are old enough to finally leave. It is by the kindness of our hearts you still live in this home! And you demand me to give him to you after all this time I spent making sure he was still walking?!" Vernon angrily responded. "The old hag himself said you aren't supposed to go anywhere!"

This made Harry annoyed with his uncle's hypocrisy. "Oh really, Uncle Vernon?! You have beaten me multiple times because of my magical heritage, tried to sway your way out of me going to Hogwarts, hired a man to block my window so I would never see my friends again, and you even tried to attack me after your bloody fool of a sister blew up because of who she was! A woman who spread venom of my parents because she knew as much of them as you know about how magic can be handled." While Harry did feel a bit out of character for saying those words, mainly because he never jumped to sides during arguments not related to Voldemort, he still needed to unleash what he felt was necessary. "And now all because Miss Frost has come, you immediately want me to stay in the same house where I had to endure a belt on my back nearly every day and start working at age 2? Why?"

Vernon's face flushed with fury. "Boy, if it were my decision, I would send you towards this woman's door step before you could lift your own finger!" And that as everyone knew was no joke, especially since Vernon was the one who hated Harry the most out of the entire household, although it sometimes seemed like everyone hated Harry at a high level.

"Then why not? You always want nothing to do with me, which you've wanted ever since I first came here, and yet just now when somebody wants to take me off your hands, you want me to stay on your property. Why? Hating someone, yet wanting them to stay doesn't add up." Harry objected, glaring at his overweight uncle by marriage.

Vernon looked even more angry at Harry, looking as if he was gonna explode into a million clones of himself as his face was purple. "THAT'S A LIE!" He barked, obviously using a very loud voice.

Harry didn't buy it. "Prove it!" He ordered. "Prove to Miss Frost that you genuinely love me and don't hate me for who I am, and the only reason you are keeping me is likely because of something such as a huge amount of coin being stuffed into your wallet."

Vernon looked as if he would explode. How dare the freak talk back to him and demand him evidence of love. "Proof?! I gave you a house to live under! I gave you clothes that you could wear whenever you woke up for the day! I even fed you, allowed you to take the food from our table, and I even allowed you to go to your bloody school and see those freakish friends you have there! ALWAYS!" With those words, Vernon believed he had an entire share on his shoulders, and the boy would simply stop and back down.

But alas, a loud voice wasn't enough to carry reasoning onto the table of communication. "A home? You only took me in because Dumbledore wanted you to! And on top of that, you favored Dudley and gave him loads of fresh meals, every...SINGLE...DAY. He was getting to the point he looked like a pig! Clothes? The clothes that I got weren't even clothes for me. They were just old clothes that no longer fit my cousin that were handed down to me as an excuse for me to seem like everything was fine. And nearly every day, I barely got a single thing to eat. Only edible content that seemed like table scraps such as bread crust and a bit of water. And on top of that, I was the one who pretty much all the time cooked the meals, and yet despite me being the one to make them, I got next to nothing. Oh, and Hogwarts? You didn't want me going there in the first place, and every time I come back, I have to act as if nothing had happened! EVERY TIME!" Harry said, shooting everything Vernon said down. While he was listing everything Vernon pointed out, he listed them with his fingers, until he reached his ring finger since he started with his thumb. He wasn't going to take Uncle Vernon's side in the argument, not by a long shot.

Vernon's purple face didn't seem to get any lighter, but it kept on getting darker and darker. He wanted to let out all of his aggression onto the boy, and beat him into submission as a way to show he shouldn't dare try to show him to handle his life or make him act as if he was some sort of king. He would make sure that the boy learned what it meant to truly get on his nerves more than any other time he had shown them before. It didn't matter if the boy lost the use of his neck, or even wasn't allowed back to that school of his, as long as it showed him if he disobeyed him.

However, the overweight man, despite all of the anger he was feeling, couldn't find more words to say, or even try and disprove the boy in a civil manner. As much as he wanted to get his hands on Harry, Emma was present in the room as well, who was smirking at how Harry managed to get him angry rather quickly with no backup. And if he laid a finger on the boy, it would be very likely that Emma would defeat him with ease, especially if she wanted to use some of her...powers.

Finally, after looking angry at Harry for what felt like half an hour, although it was likely much shorter in reality, a heavy sigh was breathed out by the beefy man, his face losing its purple look. His angry look retracted into a defeated manner, admitting it was now a lose-lose situation for him with everything going on. He couldn't deny it, he didn't want the boy.

After over a minute of silence, Vernon spoke with a very dejected tone of manner. "Fine."

Petunia, who had been sitting in silence as the argument clashed, finally regained herself, and she looked at her husband in surprise over what he just said. "What?" She asked, a surprisingly worried tone of voice being used in her question. "Vernon, why?" While she did know of Vernon wishing to get rid of Harry throughout his time in the small home of Privet Drive, and with how she treated Harry like a disease as well, she was still shocked to learn that it was finally happening, as if a storm had just started brewing.

Vernon shrugged, feeling very deadpanned as he spoke. "We don't want the boy here, and obviously he doesn't want to be here." He looked at Emma again, scowling and sighing through his breath. "You know what? Go on and take the freak, I don't care."

Emma smirked, she had completed the task she had set when she arrived. "Good." She then turned to Harry. "Harry, go on and pack your things. We'll be leaving soon." Harry simply nodded, and he went upstairs, getting whatever he needed, including his items from Hogwarts that he would obviously need when school returned.

As he was packing, he heard a small hoot. He turned around to see Hedwig, looking at him with rather curious eyes. It didn't seem like one of Harry's friends arrived, so why was he packing up?

Harry put whatever he was packing down and went over to Hedwig. "Well, Hedwig, it's our lucky day. It turns out that I have another aunt by adoption. I don't know why she only came here, and how she found me, but the story she told me feels...convincing. She told me that my mother got adopted by another family after she had ran away from home, and they made a will if they died thanks to Voldemort where someone would have to raise me. People they know of course." Hedwig simply gave another hoot of confusion, not sure how to process the information that Harry had just told her.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. The story she's told me feels strange, but judging from things like how Sirius was listed as one of those people to look after me, and she seemed serious when she told me, I think there's some truth. What do you think, girl?" Harry had to admit, he wasn't completely sure of this woman who had just arrived at his house, but at the same time he wasn't sure if she was a downright liar. She didn't seem to have a reason to lie, but was everything she said all as he had thought?

Hedwig gave another hoot of confusion, unable on how to answer Harry's question. This whole thing going on seemed to be really new, but she trusted her master into knowing what he was doing. The question was though, IF this was a lie, what would happen there?

Harry frowned a little at Hedwig's inability to give him some idea of whether or not he was doing the right thing, but he still took her cage off of the area she was placed in. If there might be one good thing that's coming from leaving Privet Drive, it's that she may finally have an area to fly instead of spending most of her time trapped in her cage.

Soon enough, Harry had everything packed and ready to go, which only took about a few seconds since he just stopped for a moment when he spoke to Hedwig. He took his luggage and owl cage downstairs, going slowly so he could watch his step and not slip by accident. "Ready to go?" Emma asked him as he walked down the steps.

Harry blinked and looked down to Miss Frost...no, Aunt Emma, if that was true, and was speechless for a moment. "Uh, oh yeah. I got everything ready." He finished coming down to the steps and with Emma, began to leave. Just as he took a step into the doorway, a voice boomed in.

"WAIT!" His Aunt Petunia's voice called. She ran up to Harry and looked over his shoulder to look at Emma. "Emma. Please, I need a moment with the boy. He needs to know this before he leaves." It probably was for the best that Petunia was telling Harry something he likely needed to know instead of trying to convince Harry to stay. Even if she wanted Harry to stay, her pleas more than likely would fall on deaf ears due to her also not treating Harry well either, since she was the one who forced him to do all of the chores while she let Dudley do whatever he wanted to do.

Emma would've snarled at Petunia's face, since she hated looking at Petunia in the face, and with what she guessed had been done between Petunia and Harry. But, since Harry likely was never going to return, she guessed she would let this slip only once. "Fine. You have five minutes." She went over to the limo that was sitting outside of the townhouse, and went into the driver's seat, although she lowered her window down to show she wouldn't be fooled.

Harry was really confused as to why his maternal aunt all of a sudden wanted to talk to him. She hated him, practically treated him like a disease, barely said a word to him, rejected him, wanted little to do with him. This was once again something that Harry simply couldn't wrap his head around.

Petunia cleared her throat, rubbing her blonde hair with her hand before she stepped outside and onto the patio before she used a hand gesture for Harry to come to her. Harry did as asked and he walked over to her, exiting the house and getting onto the patio.

Petunia breathed through her nose, reopening her eyes after she closed them for a few moments. Judging from how she was acting, she was rather nervous, making some wonder if sweat would come off her head and finally onto her long neck that seemed like one that would fit a giraffe. "Well, boy, I can see now that you are finally leaving. I don't know if you'll be gone for good, or perhaps only until someone finds you and brings you back here, unless if the old man manages you to get back here by his own standards. Yet, despite everything happening, I can't help but feel upset that you are finally going. Not because of fear, not because of how someone's after you, but because of your own choice." She paused a moment, then gulped.

Harry gave a bit of an unimpressed look, somewhat annoyed that his aunt was saying something that she had never said before until the moment he was leaving. "What are you trying to say?" He asked, wanting to get this over with and start anew.

"I'm getting to what I want to tell you, be patient." Petunia said, an irritated but calm tone of voice being used. She wanted to be serious about this, not be rushed by. "Anyway, I know over the course of 13 years, I, along with Vernon, have treated you like a disease, a thing that would be a prince of evil, because of your parents being magical. But, despite all of the things I've done, I believe that I owe you some honesty. I strangely felt like I was going to tell you one way or another, but since you may not ever come back, it's for the best I say it now." She then began to explain some things to Harry.

5 minutes later...

Despite the short time frame, Harry was totally shocked at what he just heard. This set a new level of knowledge he had never learned before. It didn't make up for why he had a horrible life until Hogwarts, but it did give some interesting features about his mother and aunt's past. Perhaps Aunt Petunia did have some good in her all this time, but that was kept well hidden from everyone.

"Well boy," Petunia continued. "I know this may not mean much if you are forced to return, but, you might make something of yourself even after all of this time. Good...g-good..." she gulped. "Goodbye." She then slowly walked inside the house again, feeling very uneasy, as if she was going to choke on her own words.

Harry just watched as she entered the house, then slowly closing the door behind herself, really quietly. It was a really...peaceful, but yet alien like since Harry never had something like this happen before. But now, things could get better. He was finally leaving the Dursley's for good, and he would be able to see Sirius and his friends again after things with Aunt Emma are handled and done. Maybe things could go from strange to satisfying.

He walked over to the limo, and opened the trunk. He carefully placed all of his luggage into it, and set Hedwig's cage on the side. He then closed the trunk, and got into the passenger seat.

Emma looked at Harry with a look of concern. She didn't hear anything of what Petunia told Harry, but she was worried if Petunia simply said something that would've been a knife in the gut to Harry. She would've had more than a talk with that woman if that was the case. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked him politely, her left hand on the steering wheel as she looked at him.

Harry didn't look up from his spot. He sat there, looking at a certain drawer in the limo. His mind was still processing the information Petunia had just told him. It all felt fresh and so...unreal before. It almost made him wonder if what she said was also fake or not.

Still, despite not looking up, he still answered. "No." He answered in a quiet and slightly monotone voice. "She revealed some things that were...shocking. Things I didn't know of before." He looked down at his wand, simply staring at it as he moved his hand around a little bit. "But, although shocking, I understood what she told me."

Emma nodded in understanding, knowing that while Harry was shocked, it wasn't a hurtful feel that Harry was given, far from it. "Well, if you ever want to talk, just tell me." She placed her hand underneath his chin and positioned his face to look at her. "Okay?"

Harry nodded in approval. "Alright." With that, Emma put the car into "drive" and the limo went off.

 **A/N: That concludes the first chapter of the re-write.** **I'm very sorry that this chapter took so long to write, guys. I at first made this back in 2017, but I ended up having little interest into finishing until completing it tonight.**

 **The variety of reasons being that I had endured a massive writer's block. I didn't have the feeling to write, and some stuff made me wonder how to process from making to actually writing down. The reason why I chose to finish this was because I made a promise to try again with this story, and I really want it to lift off the ground. And well, that's what I'm going to try and do with my stories over the following days.**

 **I made a new schedule since I abandoned my old one back in 2017 during the end of high school. My old schedule was that on a certain day, I would write half of a chapter, then the next day, complete the chapter, post it, then work on a chapter for another story, and then the next day complete it, post it and work on a chapter for the third story, and then on Friday, I'd finish it for the week. And while that seemed easy, I got tired of writing and just simply stopped for a while. I then made a new schedule where I'd make chapters on Thursdays, but it wasn't until I updated it to Tuesdays and Thursdays that I finally took time to work on it.**

 **I also have to make some announcements of my stories.**

 **Like I said earlier in the first Author's Note, Percy Jackson and the Olympians isn't going to be involved with the story. I just feel like their premise in the original story wasn't really needed, since they weren't the main focus, and the idea of them forming their DNA with humans of the magical world just seemed really off. There will be some obvious differences between the re-write and the previous versions.**

 **For my new South Park story, which will be titled "South Park: The Untold Truth", there's going to be a decrease in sexual content. I really don't like what I was doing with my earlier works like with how Red gave Jamie a handjob, especially since I was mocked and bullied for it since I had to endure bullying for two months on Twitter by role-players, and this was made during the time I was a teenager, where I had very strong hormones. They're not as strong as they were before, but I'm still going to have to be safe with certain areas. Be aware though, despite a decrease in sexual content, there will be a lot of blood and gore, so please be careful when you read it.**

 **And as for The-Demon-Who-Lived, I'm going to tone Jason down a little. He's still going to be a bit hyperactive, and he will still have flashbacks, but I'm also toning down the sexual innuendos, and his language. Only a bit though, since he still needs to have trouble one way or another.**

 **To make a conclusion, I'm glad to be back writing again, after having some motivation to write. I hope I can keep this going on-wards. Goodnight troopers, and see you on the battlefield. This is computerman275 signing off.**


	2. Delay

Delay

 **A/N: Hello, folks. This is computerman275 reporting. As you may have noticed, I haven't posted another chapter since summer of last year. As I explained before, and I'll explain again, I was on a very long writer's block, and it wasn't until I finally got off of social media that I decided to get off my ass and continue writing, and that included chapter 2 of the story, and also some of my new South Park story too.**

 **But unfortunately, despite me making more progress into chapter 2, it will be delayed a little longer. You might be asking "why?". Well, I decided that I wanted to do more research on Emma Frost, and I have decided to do so by getting the comic books that explained her past, mainly to get a better grasp on how it fits with the story, as well as get a better understanding of the character of Emma. I admit I should have done this from the beginning, but now I'm going to try and read them. Until they arrive via amazon, which won't be until february, I can't give any progress until chapter 2. I'm truly sorry.**

 **Until then, I need your help on this. Can any of you give ideas of where I should have Emma's residence be? Should I just have it be Boston as usual? What should her residence be? Should I also have Doctor Strange help teach Harry parts of magic? Please, give some ideas, I really want to be able to get a better grasp and not make it feel like silly putty that the original adoption I had done, and we all know that it was ultimately a pile of shit. Still, I'm sorry, but until I finally get the comic books shipped to my home and read them so I can understand the character, I won't be able to continue again.**

 **Still, I heavily appreciate you all for staying with this story, and giving it an attempt. I'll see you next time.**


End file.
